After Midnight
by Dawning Dusk
Summary: Ever since readin A Different meeting, I have been wanting to try this. Its pretty bad now, but I'm going to try and retyp the intro so....
1. Chapter 1

_The day had been just like any other for me, I had come to this land with my husband, in search of the man known as Vlad Dracula. He wasn't what I'd expected…._

"No, no, no," The woman growled in frustration, shredding the paper.

"What are you doing?" A man breathed, standing behind her, leaning his weight on the old chair. His hair was black and long for the time period, a mustache, and he wore royal robes. The woman had brown hair pulled into a bun and wore a dress, common for the time.

She turned and smiled at him, "I writing about when we first met."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point? People already know."

"Other generations won't."

"Mina, you have yet to learn the ways of our kind."

"Oh, hush now."

He grinned widely.

This was Vlad Dracula and Mina Harker.

-

Many years later, he could still recall that day. One of the last he spent with… _her._

He went by a different name now, but those memories were as fresh as though they'd happened merely yesterday.

He dressed different now too. His hair was still long, but longer than it had been, and the mustache he'd donned was gone. His attire now, though, was a black suit with the collar of a white shirt poking out of the vest, an oddly tied neck-tie, brown dancing shoes that ended at his knees, and a long red trench coat.

He stood by that same window Mina had sat by. The view was different now. The garden and castle walls it over looked were decrepit and dead.

The servants who had not fled the old attack were dead now; even their descendants were dead and long gone.

He sighed softly, glaring out over the once magnificent courtyards. He had been confined to this hellish place when _she_ was murdered.

But now, 600 years later, the spell was breaking.

He gave a grin, but it was cold. Soon, he would be free of this castle—_his_ castle—and would be able to spread terror around the world again.

He was just thinking about heading down to the cellars and fetch the laced wine when he sensed someone entering his domain. A young woman, perhaps?

His grin became more malicious. When was the last time a girl had been here? Since _her_? Or the spell?

He could never remember.

He strode from the room and toward the large staircase that would take him to the main hall and out the door.

-

Seras made her way through the ever-growing forest. She had been advised against it, but she didn't listen. She had a gun. She was trained for the police force. She'd be fine.

Right…?

She shook the thought away, tousling her short blond hair. It was too hot. Then again, she was wearing a rather tight-fitting tank-top and jeans. Not to mention the hiking boots.

She did want to get out of the city and this was her escape from it. She couldn't complain about it now.

The trees gave way suddenly and she stifled a gasp. There was a crumbling tower, old and falling apart. She was surprised that it was out her. None of the locals had told her of this place. Had they?

She'd been too distracted earlier to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

This was Seras' first time back in years and she wasn't planning on letting the locals scare her. She could vaguely remember the locals' telling her that this place was haunted… that was hard to believe.

This old castle was breath taking beautiful. There was a price to beauty though, right?

Seras pushed her strawberry blond hair out of her face. It was a little muggy, but not too bad.

She made her way to the castle slowly, wading through the sea of overgrown weeds. This castle did seem vaguely familiar but…

Seras shrugged off the feeling only to feel like she was being watched. Her eyes shot up at one of the windows. Somehow, those windows remained untouched by time—unscathed by the elements.

'Odd…' She thought, walking closer. Once her boots hit the packed dirt of the gate way of the castle, she broke out in a grin.

'Finally,' she thought. She'd reached the castle, with its lurking secrets.

-

The man cloaked in red took larger strides as he neared the door. He may have not been able to leave the grounds, but that didn't mean he couldn't walk outside. He was about to grab the door handle when he recoiled.

The sun was out. He hissed a curse softly. He had been standing on the dark side of the castle earlier. Of course he didn't notice earlier.

How careless of him.

Oh well. Time to play cat and mouse. He gave a malicious grin once more as shadows swarmed his feet and he sank through the floor.

-

Seras pushed open the regal oak door and inhaled sharply.

It was beautifully decorated and time had left it untouched.

Curious, there was no dust either.

Again, she pushed the thought away and walked through the large entry way.

"Amazing," she said softly, admiring one of the paintings on the wall. It was of a man and woman. The man hand long black hair, with a moustache and goatee. The woman had brown hair pinned into a bun. They both looked cold and vicious, but the painting was in perfect condition.

'Hard to believe…. How old is this castle anyway?' she thought, brushing her hair out of her eyes again.

"Over 400 years," I smooth and airy voice said behind her. It was a male's and sounded as though it hadn't been used in… decades.

The blond turned slowly, her hand moving to the gun at her hip.

The man standing there was tall and cloaked in a red jacket. Long brown dancing shoes, a black suit and an odd tie.

"Who are you?" Her voice didn't shake like her heart was.

"The owner of this castle," he replied. He took one inhumanly large step toward her and covered twice the distance any normal person would.

"Really? Hard to believe. The locals said—"

He let out a bone-chilling laugh, causing Seras to shudder.

"Those idiots have forgotten. I'll have to remind them I'm still here in a few days," he took another, smaller step toward her enjoying watching the terror fill her eyes, "If you're so curious, look at that painting. You'll know who I am."

Seras recoiled. She'd just been thinking who this whack-job was. She slowly glanced over her shoulder, keeping an eye on the man who'd started grinning like he was looney.

The painting was labeled _Lord Vlad Dracula and Lady Mina Harker_.

Seras paled, "Y-You're—"

His grin grew even wider, "Correct."

Seras turned back to him, shaking. She ripped out her gun and fired it, the bullets tearing at the main points on the body—head and chest.

He just stood there, unfazed, his grin never leaving. Seras squeaked what should have been a yelp before heading out onto the grounds.

'Silly girl,' He thought, turning toward the open door.

_The sun was setting._


End file.
